


While You Were Out Clubbing

by Louvu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Bad Puns, Boys in Skirts, Cameras, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crack, Crossdressing, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Drama, Eventual Romance, Everyone Loves Everyone Platonically - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Host Clubs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Jeongguk Wears Skirts, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Newspapers, OT7, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Skirts, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Writer Kim Taehyung | V, Writing, cakes, clubs, this is low-key crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louvu/pseuds/Louvu
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk had been to the four libraries, six cafeterias and all of his classrooms to find each one filled with students, all of whom were talking very loudly. He just wanted a quiet place to study, but he can’t seem to find one - which is baffling, given the sheer size of this school.So when he stumbled upon Music Room Three, he thought that he finally, finally, found somewhere.But when he opened the door, he definitely was not prepared for what was there.(BTS x Ouran High School Host Club)(Written by Junorous)
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, OT7 - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	While You Were Out Clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> So this is Juno - and this is my first fanfic (well, at least that I'm not deleting, anyways. Shoutout to the ones who were here for the abuse story. Good times.) ANYWAYS, just a few quick words before you start reading. 
> 
> This story includes HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, CROSSDRESSING, DESCRIPTIONS OF BLOOD, GORE AND CAR ACCIDENTS. IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE CLICK OFF. 
> 
> THERE WILL BE SLOW UPDATES. I currently don't have the whole story written out, though it is planned and I do have some of it written. My schedule is often hectic and a bit unpredictable, but I'll do my best to get updates out as soon as possible. Additionally, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, so I might be especially slower due to editing.
> 
> THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE EXACT OURAN STORYLINE. I am basing this off of Ouran, yes, but not all plot points will be shared. I have added my own features, in addition to altering the storyline in various places. 
> 
> To add onto that: I DO NOT OWN BTS OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. I AM MERELY VIEWING BTS AND OURAN AS INSPIRATION FOR A STORY AND AS SUCH, I AM NOT ATTEMPTING TO SAY THAT I KNOW THEM/THE CREATORS OR REPRESENT THEIR VIEWS, BELIEFS OR ACTIONS. 
> 
> And finally, check out my Twitter, @junorouswrites, or use this link: https://twitter.com/junorouswrites. Tune in for updates on writing processes, sneak peeks, random thoughts and more!
> 
> Also check out T5unami's Twitter, @T5unamiwrites, or use this link: https://twitter.com/T5unamiwrites. 
> 
> (ALSO - for those not in the know, the title comes from the lyrics of BTS (방탄소년단) - DOPE. In the chorus, part of the lyrics are (and this is according to only some, not all, translations): 'I worked all night, everyday, while you were out clubbing'. Since this story is about a club, I thought it fit pretty well. So yes, it's a pun, sue me.)
> 
> Hope you like this!

Jeon Jeongguk had been to the four libraries, six cafeterias and all of his classrooms to find each one filled with students, all of whom were talking very loudly. He just wanted a quiet place to study, but he can’t seem to find one - which is _baffling_ , given the sheer size of this school. 

And as he continued to pace the hallways and check the many rooms he passed only to find each one just as loud and busy as the previous, he began to consider his search a lost cause. 

_You’d think such a big school would have at least one place where someone could get some peace and quiet,_ Jeongguk thinks, _But n_ o…

So when he stumbled upon Music Room Three, he thought he finally, _finally_ had a chance at finding somewhere to study. The room plaque was blank, no noise was erupting from the entrance and the hallway was relatively uninhabited so he figured that the chances of this room being empty were quite possible. 

But when he opened the door, he definitely was not prepared for what was there. 

“Welcome to the Host Club!” Multiple voices greeted, all of them rather angelic. 

There were five boys in total, four of which posed around a chair placed in the middle of them, where the final boy sits. 

The sight looked a little ridiculous, to be honest.

“Hello, young lady! You’re quite early, but please, do come in!” The boy in the chair rushes to greet, pulling Jeongguk into the room without giving him a moment to respond. 

“I don’t believe that I’ve seen you before. May I ask your name?” The boy asks kindly, reaching for Jeongguk’s hand then placing a kiss on top of his knuckles. 

“I, uh…” Jeongguk blushes, a little flustered at the sudden boldness of the man. He freezes, too startled to move. But then the boy looks up at Jeongguk, with big, soft eyes and he snaps out of his trance, instantly tugging his hand close to his chest. He quickly straightens his glasses, runs a hand through his hair and brushes off his skirt, trying to calm himself after _that_ frenzy.

“I’m sorry, but I was just looking for a place to study, I uh, I’m not here for this, um, club or whatever. Sorry…”

The man pouts. “Aw, now I’m offended.”

Jeongguk begins to flail frantically. “Wait, no, no no, I’m sorry-”

The boy laughs, something quirkily high-pitched and rhythmic. “I’m just teasing, I promise. There’s no need to apologize.”

“That’s Jin-hyung for you,” Another boy says, to seemingly have appeared out of nowhere- _since when did anyone get up? And why is he so hot, too?_

With a heart-shaped smile and a cheerful aura, the boy leans an arm around Jeongguk’s shoulder. “I’m Hoseok, by the way.”

“Jeon Jeongguk, n-nice to meet you.”

Hoseok seems a little surprised at the mention of the name. “Oh? Really?”

“Yes.”

“No way! So you’re the new honors student who transferred in, right?” Hoseok asks, excitedly.

Jeongguk nods. “Well, uh, y-yes, I am. Um… why?”

“Well,” Another boy appears, this one almost cat-like, with watchful eyes and sharp, rounded features- but still _insanely_ gorgeous, nonetheless, “That’s rather impressive. You must be quite smart.” 

Jeongguk flushes, his hands fidgeting; he’s a sucker for praise, so what? Plus, all these boys are way too attractive for his poor, gay heart. If this keeps up, he may nearly combust. 

“I-I suppose so. Thank you.”

“You’re like a hero, then!” Another boy appears, this one on the more softer, prettier side of beauty.

Jeongguk flounders. “Um… Forgive me, but I’m not quite sure that I understand.”

“Well, our school’s tuition is nothing to laugh at. A commoner like you has to have some amazing grades and personality to be accepted into such an esteemed academy on a scholarship. You’ve managed to do the impossible! And therefore, you’re an inspiration to the other less-fortunate!”

_Commoner?_

“Oh, well, I’m not a hero, just an honors student. But, um, thank you, I guess.” Jeongguk flounders. He supposes it is a compliment, but he also feels slightly offended. Irked, maybe.

“Well then, it is our pleasure to welcome you to Bangtan Academy! We’re the Host Club; a group of men with way too much time on our hands, who entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands,” A new boy with thick glasses explains, eyeing him. “As a new customer, your first session is free, but any session after that will have a small fee attached.”

“So then tell us,” Seokjin asks, sitting back down in his chair - although it practically looks like a _throne_ with the way he sits upon it, easily commanding authority, “What type of men are you interested in?”

“Do you like Smart One, Kim Namjoon?” The boy with glasses- _Namjoon_ gives him a grin.

“Or the Prince, like me, Kim Seokjin?” Seokjin smirks.

“Perhaps the Quiet, Caring Type, Min Yoongi?” The cat-like boy, Yoongi, glances at him. 

“Tsundere!” Seokjin mumbles, hidden behind a cough, which earns a glare from Yoongi. 

“Or maybe the Cheerful One, Jung Hoseok?” The boy with the heart-shaped smile grins and strikes a goofy pose.

“Maybe the Cutie, Park Jimin?” Jimin blows him a kiss.

“Or do you like the Quirky Artist, Kim Taehy- Where is Taehyung?” Seokjin sighs, the flow of his introduction broken. Seokjin looks around the room, then groans. 

“My apologies, but it seems as though our sixth host isn’t here.”

“Oh calm down, hyung, I just went to go get my camera. I have school photos to take, after all.” Another boy says as he enters the room, a camera around his neck. 

“Well, Miss Jeongguk, this is Kim Taehyung, the Quirky Artist,” Seokjin pouts to himself, “And the unpunctual type, apparently.”

Taheyung’s eyes widen. “Wait, Miss Jeongguk? As in, Miss Jeon Jeongguk?” 

Jeongguk nods, “Y-yes, uh, yes that’s me.”

Taehyung smiles, something wide and boxy, before strolling confidently over to Jeongguk. “Wow! You’re the honors student who transferred in, that’s so cool! Can I get a photo?”

“Hold on, Tae,” Seokjin stops him, putting a hand between Taehyung and Jeongguk, “Miss Jeongguk is our guest first and foremost, so hold off on the newspaper stuff for a moment and let us cater to our guest before you bombard her.”

Seokjin turns to Jeongguk. “So which host would you like to sit with for this club meeting?” And suddenly, all of the boys are leaning in close, waiting, expecting and Jeongguk panics.

“No, I’m sorry, but I’m not here for the club,” Jeongguk begins backing up, overwhelmed. 

“I- look, you’re all kind and t-thank you for the welcome, but I j-just wanted a place to study-” And when he takes his final step, his ankle twists (he ignores the pain in that movement) and he begins to fall, slowly, slowly, _slowly_ , crashing into a table behind him ( _when did that get there?_ ).

And as he falls, he can only watch silently as an expensive vase falls to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. The porcelain stains the floor, the loud noise ringing loud and deep in Jeongguk’s ears. 

The silence that follows weighs heavy.

“Weren’t we going to feature that vase in the upcoming school auction? Bids were supposed to start at like what, ninety-five million won, no?” Hoseok asks, peering over Jeongguk’s shoulder at the mess. 

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Yoongi responds, as he walks over to the broken vase and picks up a shard. 

“Wait, ninety-five million won?!” Jeongguk shouts, gaping in shock. 

He turns to the other boys, shaky and pale. “So… uh, I-I’m gonna have to pay you back. I’m s-sorry, I just, I don’t h-have nine-ninety-five million won… and I…”

“Well, as long as you can pay us back eventually, I suppose it’s alright!” Seokjin says, perhaps a little too happily in his tone. 

“Forgive me miss, but you can’t even afford a school uniform,” Namjoon scans him, eyeing his rumpled skirt and then scribbling something down in the notebook in his hands. “How do you plan on repaying us if something like that isn’t within your budget?”

Yeah, Jeongguk wants to know, too. 

“Um, I… uh…”

“You bring up a good point, Joonie,” Seokjin gives Jeongguk a look as if he knows something that he does not.

It’s a little scary. 

“Then I suppose that there is only one thing to do. If you cannot afford to pay for the vase yourself, you may serve the Host Club to make up for it!” Seokjin declares.

Jeongguk is frozen.

“Is that not possible, Namjoon?”

Namjoon hums, not looking up from his notebook. “I suppose that is doable.”

“Then I do believe it is decided!” Seokjin cheers, “Starting today, you’re a host!”

**Author's Note:**

> And remember kids: comments and kudos keep us authors alive! Thanks for reading! If you guys liked it, lemme know! Feel free to add any critiques or point out any of my mistakes!
> 
> And also remember: be safe, be happy, be healthy, do your drugs and eat your school (please don't). 
> 
> Check out our Twitters! Tune in for updates on writing processes, sneak peeks, random thoughts and more!  
> @junorouswrites - https://twitter.com/junorouswrites  
> @T5unamiwrites - https://twitter.com/T5unamiwrites


End file.
